Marty Deeks
Biography Martin "Marty" Deeks is an LAPD-NCIS Liaison Officer assigned to the Office of Special Projects (OSP), located in Los Angeles, California, which is run by Operations Manager, Hetty Lange. He is also the partner to NCIS Junior Special Agent Kensi Blye. Pre-Series Marty Deeks is the son of Gordon John Brandel and Roberta Deeks. Deeks was born on January 8th, 1979 in California, but Deeks didn't have a happy childhood. He believed that his father was killed in a car accident, leaving his mother to raise him. One day, Brandel became so drunk that he started wielding a shotgun at Deeks and his mother. In response, young Deeks shot Brandel non-fatally. Brandel later ended up in prison, where he served his time and was eventually released. Deeks did not maintain contact with Brandel after he went to prison. After Deeks was shot, Hetty inquires into Brandel's whereabouts in an attempt to track down his next of kin, only to find that Brandel had died in a car accident in 1998. Later, Deeks presumably moved away and attended college. He eventually became a lawyer and served as a public defender for some time before choosing to join the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD), where he worked his way up to Detective. Shortly after meeting Hetty, she offers him a job as an LAPD-NCIS Liaison Officer. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 Deeks’ first appearance was in the episode "Hand-to-Hand", undercover as a mixed martial artist named Jason Wyler. He managed to get into a local gymnasium that served as a front for a drug smuggling operation. The Office of Special Projects targeted the gym after Daniel Zuna, a Marine on leave, was found murdered in an alleyway outside the nightclub. NCIS Special Agent Sam Hanna went in undercover, using the alias DeMarco Williams. Sam fought Deeks and knocked him out. During a subsequent encounter, both of them were taken into custody to preserve their covers. It was only after being released from the holding cells that he was revealed to be a detective with the LAPD. Later, Deeks saved Special Agent Hanna's life after his cover was blown. Deeks was later seen in a bar, drinking away his sorrows with a cup of coffee because of the tongue-lashing he had received from his boss. Hetty later arrived at the same place, and after revealing that she too had suffered the same treatment from her boss, told Deeks that she had decided to create a liaison position between the LAPD and NCIS. Deeks was in disbelief at first, but when Hetty offered him the position, he accepted. Deeks joined the OSP Team in the episode "Fame," to help them solve a case before leaving NCIS to go take part in a deep undercover operation. During a mission to save Kensi, Hassad Al-Jahiri was hit by a gunshot from Callen. Deeks then dropped to the ground and fired a single shot, which killed Hassad instantly. Deeks then left the OSP Team to go on a deep undercover operation, and was only mentioned once in the Episode "Burned." NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 In the Season Two Premiere after his deep undercover operation went south, Deeks contacted Hetty for help and begged for her to assist in his operation which involved underage girls. He officially became Kensi's partner in the following Episode: Black Widow, resulting in him joining The OSP Team permanently as a Liaison Officer. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 In Season Four, while Deeks is undercover with a woman named Monica Davis, Kensi appears jealous of how close Monica is to him. While Kensi is preparing Monica for a meeting with an Arms Dealer, Monica asks whether being Deeks' partner is enough for her. Kensi seems uptight and tries to avoid answering the question. Monica then goes on to tell her that he can't be trusted; Kensi defends Deeks by saying "I trust him with everything". Later Kensi goes to talk to Deeks and he asks her if she is good. She replies by saying she is good and asks Deeks the same question. He replies by saying "I'm good if you're good". Though they both say everything is fine between them, they both seem to be lying and are obviously not fine. By the end of the season, Deeks and Kensi finally begin to confront their true feelings for each other and share their first real kiss. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 In Season Five, Kensi and Deeks finally begin to truly confront their romantic Feelings for each other, but face various obstacles that continue to keep them apart or discuss their true feelings. In the Opening Episode of Season Five, Kensi is both comforted and deeply affected by the fact that Deeks used her as a tether to withstand the torture he had endured. While Deeks is Recovering, Kensi states that she Attempted to bring him His Favorite Doughnut/Croissant (aka Cronut). She is clearly distraught by his lack of response, even to this gesture. After Nate is called to Assess Deeks' Mental Status, it is Kensi who is finally able to give him the Sleep he has thus far been unable to attain, when she goes to visit him at His House. In the Episode: Recovery, it is Implied that Kensi and Deeks have become Intimate after he told her he wanted to be with her at his Apartment and she stared at him before walking off, with him following right behind her. However, following their Night Together in the Episode: The Frozen Lake, things become awkward and full of tension when their Entangled Emotions begin to have an effect on their Performance during Field Work. When Deeks does not take a most-needed Shot, Kensi becomes Agitated and tells Deeks she is standing on a "Frozen Lake" and that while she wants what they have more than anything else, it just won't work. Despite this, at the end of the Episode, Kensi tells Deeks they'll find a way to work things out between them, Admitting they have a "Thing", before asking him to be patient with her as they talk things through. He agrees to that and they make plans to meet again that night. As Kensi waits for Deeks later on, though, Hetty tells her she has been Reassigned to a new and Classified Mission and will have to Leave until the Job is Finished, much to her Disappointment. As she prepares to leave, she Receives a Text Message from Deeks saying he is almost there. She appears genuinely upset and walks off. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 6 In Season Six, Kensi and Deeks agree to make their Relationship Official and finally become a Couple. They Attempt to keep their Relationship Secret until the Events of the Episode: Fighting Shadows when The OSP Team Reveal their Awareness of their Newfound Romantic Relationship. In the Same Episode, Kensi and Deeks are also briefly Separated and must work with Callen and Sam Respectively, but later Discover the Reason being that Deeks is Under Investigation by the LAPD-IA who will try and use their Relationship against them. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 9 In Season Nine, Kensi and Deeks are Officially Engaged and begin Planning for the Wedding while at the same time Meet Executive Assistant Director, Shay Mosley who Replaces Owen Granger. Mosley is shown to Disapprove of Kensi and Deeks' Relationship when she sends Deeks back to work at the LAPD, Temporarily Breaking their Partnership until Callen Convinces Mosley to keep Deeks on The OSP Team. Throughout the Season, Kensi and Deeks continue making plans and Preparations for their Wedding and at the same time, start Discussing their Future Together beyond NCIS with Deeks expressing his hopes of someday leaving with Kensi to start a Family Together. Following the Events of the Season Eight Finale, Hetty has Mysteriously Disappeared, apparently having Retired from NCIS for good and Sold most of her Properties and taken her Boat. Following Hetty's Departure, Executive Assistant Director - Pacific Operations (EAD-PAC), Shay Mosley appears to take her place and to Oversee The OSP Team. Throughout the Season, Deeks and The OSP Team are greatly concerned regarding Hetty's Disappearance and begin to try and Locate her. Eventually, it’s Revealed Hetty has Traveled to Vietnam to Rescue Harris Keane, a Former Member of her Old CIA Unit during the Vietnam War that Hetty thought was Deceased but later Finds herself Captured by a Notorious Human Trafficker and High-Profile Criminal Dang as well. Hetty’s Survival was eventually Confirmed by a Joint Operation Combining The Office of Special Projects Team as well as Hetty’s Former CIA Clandestine Unit During her Vietnam Days, with Keane and Hetty both making it out of Vietnam. Hetty Resumes her duties as Operations Manager, but finds difficulty working Together with Shay Mosley who Intends to break up The OSP Team. In the Season Nine Finale, Deeks along with the rest of The OSP Team, learn the truth about Mosley's Kidnapped Son and Callen's promise to help her when they come into Contact with a Suspect on a Current Case who is Connected to Mosley's Former Lover, Spencer Williams. Upon learning of this Information, Mosley sees this as her best chance of finding and getting Mosley's Son back. Mosley and The OSP Team learn they are Located in Mexico, but the Off-The-Books Mexico Mission to Rescue Mosley's Son was Highly Dangerous, putting The OSP Team's Lives at Risk. Kensi wishes to go to Mexico, but Deeks has concerns and does not believe it is a Good Idea. When Deeks is Fired by Mosley after confronting her about her Unfair, Reckless and Disrespectful Behavior, he believes that now is the time for him and Kensi to finally Leave NCIS. However, despite their previous discussions on the matter, Kensi Reveals that she is not ready to leave NCIS or start a Family yet. A Fight ensures between them, Resulting in the Wedding being called off. Despite being fired as well as the Current State of their Relationship, Deeks still Joins The OSP Team on the Off-The-Books Mexico Mission (Unsanctioned) to save Mosley's Son. However, while the Mission is Ultimately Successful, Reuniting Mosley with Her Son and Returning them to Los Angeles Together, the rest of The OSP Team are struck by a Rocket Launcher while Escaping in their SUV, Leaving uncertain who is Dead or Alive. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 10 Shortly after the Events from the Season Nine Finale, Deeks and The OSP Team are Revealed to have Survived the Impact from the Rocket that Hit their SUV. Kensi is the Least Injured Member of The OSP Team but becomes Extremely worried when Deeks has since Remained Unconscious following the SUV Explosion. The OSP Team are Forced to Separate and Kensi Drags an Unconscious Deeks through the Desert to Find Safety and Shelter, but Kensi continues to remain worried about Deeks. Eventually, Deeks awakens and Kensi Manages to get to a Hospital. Kensi Reunites with Turk and Together they Stand Guard and get ready for a Fight from Spencer Williams Men who are still Hunting The OSP Team. Afterwards the Calvary that Hetty Sent Arrives and Med-Evaced The OSP Team to Balboa Naval Hospital and Kensi Remains by Deeks' Side as he is being Treated from his Injuries. By the end of the Premiere, Kensi and Deeks finally Reconcile from their Previous Fight from the Season Nine Finale, getting back Together and Resuming their Engagement. Kensi and Deeks Continue to Plan their Wedding throughout the Season and Later open up their Bar. Towards the End of the Season, Kensi and Deeks's Wedding Day has Arrived. However, Kensi remains unaware of the events regarding Anatoli Kirkin and while the rest of The OSP Team Deals with the Situation, Kensi is busy getting ready along with Her Friends and Mother until Anatoli Reveals Himself to Her. Kensi later finds herself having to Fight against Anatoli's Former Bodyguards. Finally, Kensi and Deeks get Married and become Husband and Wife with Hetty Officiating the Ceremony.Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LAPD Category:NCIS Employees Category:Americans